Lizzie and Gordo decide to find jobs
by ericssaxie
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo go to the mall to find a job. Miranda is not happy because she doesn't want to work... Lizzie and Gordo start to realise feelings for each other. 2nd Chaper is up... next one coming soon!
1. Looking for a job at the mall

3-way call with Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda  
  
Lizzie: So guys when are we going to the mall?  
  
Miranda: Let's go now... Lizzie, Can your Mom take us?  
  
Gordo: But guys I need to find a job before I can go anywhere...  
  
Lizzie: Well I've got a plan, why don't you look for a job at the mall. I've heard that there a bunch of places hiring right now and I might as well look for one too. Hold on k? I will ask my Mom if she can drive us there...  
  
Miranda: Well Gordo, I don't want to go job hunting but you suckered Lizzie into looking for one too. Now I know my parents are going to say, "If Lizzie and Gordo are getting jobs, why don't you?" That stinks!  
  
Lizzie: Mom says we can pick you both up in 15 minutes. Can you guys be ready by then? I gotta go get ready...  
  
Gordo: Of course just gotta brush the hair. See you soon! Bye (click)  
  
Miranda: Yah... why not... I'll throw something on then...  
  
Lizzie: But you have to look nice if you're going to get a job Miranda...  
  
Miranda: I don't want a job! You two do. See you in a few... bye. She hangs the phone up... (Thinking to herself while finding a skirt and shirt to match the ribbons in her hair) Why all of a sudden does Lizzie want a job? Just cause Gordo has to get one. This would be more time that we could spend just us girls. Well... better hurry they will be here any minute.  
  
~Off to the mall!~  
  
Gordo: Thanks Mrs. McGuire for the ride to the mall!  
  
Lizzie: I'll call you when we need to be picked up...  
  
Mrs. M: Okay Lizzie but not too late! Matt has Lanny over and I will have to take him home too.  
  
Lizzie: Okay Mom! Thanks, bye.  
  
They all walk into the mall and are looking at the directory.  
  
Miranda: So where to first?  
  
Gordo: Well let's walk around and see which ones have job openings.  
  
Lizzie: Sounds like a plan to me!  
  
Miranda: Well I want to go find some clothes, why don't I meet you back here in say an hour? Then we'll get some food.  
  
Lizzie: Are you sure?  
  
Miranda: Yah you two go find some jobs!  
  
Gordo: Ok see you in an hour!  
  
Miranda leaves to find clothes... not too happy but not too mad. Just happy to be buying new clothes at the mall.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walk around the mall... they see that Cinnabon is hiring and decide to check it out.  
  
Gordo: Hi, can I speak to your manager, please.  
  
The server: Yes, just one second.  
  
Rob: Hi, I am the manager here... I was told you would like to speak to me. What can I do to help you?  
  
Gordo: I'm Gordo... and this is Lizzie... we were wondering if we could have an application to fill out and set a time for an interview.  
  
Rob: Well I would be glad to interview you both right now. Follow me to the back...  
  
Lizzie looks at Gordo and grins.... And they follow Rob to the back where they both have their interviews.  
  
Rob: Well thank you for coming... I will call you two tomorrow if you got the job. Here is a complimentary Cinnabon... Thanks again for interviewing.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo: Thank you! Bye.  
  
Lizzie: Well we better go meet Miranda... it's been an hour and 10mins!  
  
Gordo: Okay... let's run! Gordo grabs Lizzie's hand and they go running...  
  
Miranda: What in the world are you two doing? Your 10mins late!  
  
Gordo: We just had our interview at Cinnabon and we got out late and ran here to meet you...  
  
Lizzie: We knew you would be waiting...  
  
Miranda: Let's grab something to eat...  
  
Gordo: Well we got a free Cinnabon, but we'll eat something little I guess.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah I can get some fries.  
  
Miranda: And you didn't bring me any? You ate it all!  
  
Gordo: Sorry we were really hungry... Let's go get you something to eat.  
  
Miranda: Ok... I want McDonalds.  
  
They sit down at a table with their food...  
  
Miranda: So how do you think you did Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: I think I did well. He said he would call us tomorrow if we got he job. So I guess I will wait and see.  
  
Miranda: How about you Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Yeah I dunno I'll find out tomorrow... 


	2. Training at Cinnabon

~To my readers and reviewers: Just to let you know, Cinnabon is a chain here in California and a couple other states that sells Cinnamon rolls. A couple different types... like regular with just the icing and ones with pecans and so on... They are very good if you ever get a chance to try them.~  
  
The next morning  
  
Lizzie is eating breakfast in the kitchen when the phone rings...  
  
Lizzie: I got it!... Hello?  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie it's me. Have you heard from Rob at Cinnabon yet?  
  
Lizzie: No, have you?  
  
Gordo: Actually he just called. He told me to come in today at one for training.  
  
Lizzie: Oh that's awesome Gordo! But I guess that means that he didn't want me... oh Gordo, can you hold on a sec? My phone is beeping... there is someone calling... let me see who it is. K?  
  
Gordo: K  
  
Lizzie: (clicks over) Hello?  
  
Rob: Hi, can I speak to Lizzie McGuire?  
  
Lizzie: This is she.  
  
Rob: Hi, Lizzie... This is Rob from Cinnabon. I was just calling to let you know that we decided to hire you. I also wanted to know if you could come in at one today to start your training.  
  
Lizzie: I sure can! I'll see you at one, thanks!  
  
Rob: All right see you then. (Rob hangs up and Lizzie clicks back over)  
  
Lizzie: Gordo I got the job too!  
  
Gordo: I figured you did because you took forever to click back over. So I'll see you at one then?  
  
Lizzie: Yup! (With a huge grin on her face)  
  
Lizzie runs into the living room to tell her parents the good news... then the phone rings again.  
  
Lizzie: Hello?  
  
Miranda: Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to go watch a movie with me today.  
  
Lizzie: Sorry Miranda, I would love to but Rob called and Gordo and I start work at Cinnabon at one today.  
  
Miranda: Oh ok. (In a sad tone) Can you come over when your done?  
  
Lizzie: Maybe, I'll give you a call when we are done.  
  
Miranda: Ok. Well good luck then. Bye.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks talk to you later then. Bye.  
  
Miranda hangs up and sits in her room thinking to herself... Well that's just great, now I am never going to get to hang out with Lizzie or Gordo anymore and when I do get a chance to see them, they will be talking about work and they will have money to go places and buy things...  
  
A couple hours later at Cinnabon  
  
Rob: Hey Lizzie and Gordo, thanks for showing up on time. Let's go to the back and get you two some uniforms. (Lizzie and Gordo follow him to the back) Here you guys go... go ahead and go in the bathroom and put them on and see if they fit. (Lizzie and Gordo head to the bathrooms)  
  
Lizzie: Wow, this uniform looks dorky on me... how does yours look Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Well look...  
  
Lizzie: Yup, dorky on you too... (As she giggles at the sight of Gordo in white pants and a purple and white shirt.)  
  
Rob: Lizzie... that's why we pay you $7 an hour!  
  
Lizzie: That's fine with me.  
  
Rob: All right first I am going to show you how we make the dough for the Cinnabons... Let's go into the kitchen... Then I will show you how to put the cinnamon on them and teach you how long to cook the different types for. Then the fun part comes... putting the icing.  
  
Time goes by and everything is going great...  
  
Rob: You guys are fast learners... I think that I am going to have Lizzie go learn to work the front cash register with Ann and you Gordo can finish helping me make the dough for the next couple batches...  
  
Lizzie: Sounds good. See you later Gordo... (She walks up front) Hey Ann, rob told me to come up here so you could train me at the cash register.  
  
Ann: Oh, ok. Well there isn't much to say... you just press the button the correlates with what they are ordering... Like this one for the original Cinnabon... and it will pop up here on the screen. See?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah I see. Is it like that for everything.  
  
Ann: Pretty much... on the drinks you just have to press the size... S for small, M for medium and of course L for large... pretty easy. If they want an extra icing you just press this... k?  
  
Lizzie: Okay... Sounds pretty self explanatory... Thanks for showing me.  
  
Ann: No problem. So what's the new guy's name?  
  
Lizzie: Oh his name is Gordo.  
  
Ann: So are you two dating?  
  
Lizzie: Now we are best friends and have been since I can remember.  
  
Ann: So do you like him as more than a friend? I know that's how my boyfriend and I started out and look at us now! We've been dating for over 2 years and I think he is planning a proposal some time soon.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo and I more than friends? No, I don't think so... he's so dorky and... I dunno that would just be weird. But I kinda wonder if he doesn't like me.  
  
Ann: Well maybe when I train him, I just might ask him!  
  
Lizzie: No, no... you don't have to do that. I don't want to know that badly...  
  
Ann: Kinda sounds like you are afraid he'll say no... am I right?  
  
Lizzie: I dunno... 


	3. after work

Just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. I very much appreciate your comments. Just so you know I am a full time college student with 2 jobs so I will continue to update as often as I can. Thanks once again!  
  
Ann: Well, I guess I will stop torturing, but it sounds like a case of puppy love to me!  
  
Lizzie: Well, I dunno... We'll have to see about that one. Plus I am not even sure if he likes me more than just a friend.  
  
Ann: So you do have feelings for him! I just knew it.  
  
Lizzie: Please Ann, do me a favor and don't tell anyone! Please! K?  
  
Ann: Okay, deal. But that doesn't mean I wont bug you or try and talk to him about it, to find out his feelings.  
  
Lizzie: Okay... that's fine. But Ann, what if he doesn't like me that way?  
  
Ann: Don't worry about that... but what if he does have feelings for you? Then all will be great! We'll deal with it when it comes. Well Lizzie we better start cleaning up, it's almost closing time.  
  
Lizzie: Okay, what should I do?  
  
Ann: Grab a sponge and help me scrub these pans!  
  
~After work~  
  
Mrs. McGuire picks Lizzie and Gordo up and they are talking on the car ride home...  
  
Lizzie: So Gordo how was your first day?  
  
Gordo: Pretty good. I think I'm a dough making pro! You?  
  
Lizzie: (trying not to laugh too hard) Mine was great. Ann is so funny. I think that she and I will become good friends. So Gordo, you want to come over to my house right now and hang out?  
  
Gordo: Sure sounds great, but I can't stay too late, I am pretty tired and we do have to be at work at 9am tomorrow.  
  
Lizzie: Ok, we can just watch a movie...  
  
Gordo: All right... as long as it's a scary one.  
  
Lizzie: Ok... just don't laugh when I scream.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo are in the living room watching the movie when the phone rings...  
  
Mrs. McGuire: Hello?  
  
Miranda: Hey Mrs. McGuire, it's me Miranda. I was just wondering if you knew what time Lizzie gets off work today.  
  
Mrs. M: Oh she got off about an hour ago. They are watching a movie in the living room.  
  
Miranda: Who is all there?  
  
Mrs. M: Oh just Lizzie and Gordo. Want me to get Lizzie for you?  
  
Miranda: No, that's ok just tell her I called. Thanks... bye  
  
Mrs. M: Ok, no problem Miranda. Take care... bye  
  
Mrs. M walks into the living room to tell Lizzie...  
  
Mrs. M: Hey Lizzie, Miranda just called... she seemed kinda sad. Do you know why that is? She just said to tell you she called.  
  
Lizzie: Oh no!!!! I totally forgot that I was supposed to call Miranda right after work so I could go over and watch a movie at her house. She is probably really mad at me right now, I have to go call her! (She runs to the kitchen and calls Miranda)  
  
Miranda: Hello?  
  
Lizzie: Hey Miranda, my mom just told me you called. I am so sorry I didn't call after work...  
  
Miranda: Yeah... Well... it's ok.  
  
Lizzie: Are you ok? I really didn't mean to, I just totally forgot. If you want you can come join Gordo and I right now.  
  
Miranda: No that's all right, I think I will just go to sleep.  
  
Lizzie: I have to work 9-5 at Cinnabon tomorrow... can meet Gordo and I after work?  
  
Miranda: I dunno. I'll think about it.  
  
Lizzie: We'll do something fun I promise! K? See you tomorrow hopefully...  
  
Miranda: All right... bye  
  
Lizzie: Bye  
  
Lizzie walks back into the living room with Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Yup, I was totally right... Miranda is mad. I am so stupid!  
  
Gordo: Lizzie I am sure she will forget all about it by tomorrow...  
  
Lizzie: I sure hope so she seemed pretty sad. I told her to meet us after work tomorrow so we could all hang out.  
  
Gordo: Oh, ok... Well I better get going, gotta get up bright and early for work! My parents are outside waiting... I called them while you were talking to Miranda.  
  
Lizzie: Ok, see you tomorrow at 9 then! Night Gordo...  
  
Gordo: Night Lizzie... 


End file.
